Undertale Magica
by Nemo Ate Your Sandwich
Summary: Humans DO have magic, not all of them but the cost for it... I paid the price and was too late to realize the horrors, sometimes I forget why I did it or if I regretted it but Frisk and the Monsters of the Underground may just remind me on why or if I'm human or not. I'll try to protect them from IT as long as I can, even if I shatter along the way:Nem way of writing TSafety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We of the _**Ate Your Sandwich Siblings**_ do not own any of the anime, franchise, songs, games and etc. that we use in our stories. We only own our OC's, made-up information and our plotlines and stories that we make for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** OKAY! Setting up Undertale Magica! The following three chapters were copy-pasted from ' ** _Genin Teacher Harry Potter_** ' omakes in chapters 8 and 9. From then on it will be actual chapters and not copy-pasted omakes.

As promised I am posting this as a story since brain malfunctions and all that, if you don't understand then go to Chapters 8 and 9 of Genin Teacher Harry and skip to the end where I got the idea and how my brain hurts me (though chapter 9 at the beginning of author notes also entails that)

* * *

 **I**

 **The Beginning**

 **aka**

 **The Start of Something**

 **Warning: Madoka Magica elements used and crossover-ish, Crude Language, I'm not a punny person but I'll try, more stuff later I suppose**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V First Person; Yui Hyuuga (yes as in like Hinata Hyuuga, I couldn't think of anything else)_**

I had been… _normal_ before… Until a white little demon ruined my life.

I didn't know it at first. At first I thought this was a good miracle that came into my life, a miracle that brought hope and joy… That miracle was actually a curse.

A curse I can never escape from.

Who am I? You might be asking right now.

Yui Hyuuga, _yes_ like the Hyuuga's from Naruto _no_ I do not have the Byakugan… But that would've been awesome to have been born with. I'm 17, going to be 18 in months time but almost every day I feel like I'm _way_ older from the path I took.

I have black hair and black eyes, a totally normal looking guy living a cursed life.

Why you asked?

I'm a Magical Boy.

…

Stop laughing that's an actual thing, a _real_ thing along with Magical Girl.

Let me explain.

When I was 15, I had two sisters, a little sister and a big sister so I'm the middle child. My little sister just turned 13 when it happened, my big sister was 17 when it happened.

Our parents nearly died along with us, we were all caught in a labyrinth. A _Witch's_ Labyrinth as I now know. _Yes_ a freaking _Witch_ but sit down and listen.

We were mostly hypnotized during the whole thing but my little sister wasn't effected, in fact she was crying the whole time she tried to lead us away from the actual path we were going in the labyrinth as she listened to her senses.

She was the first out of the three of us to turn into a Magical Person, a rabbit-cat thing (Cabbit or rat? I'm going with **_rat_** ) of white convinced her to make a contract with it to save us. She agreed, just as she finished her wish me and my big sister managed to snap out of it.

We were so confused and were in disbelief, but that tends to break away quickly when you're in the process of nearly dying.

The Witch was strong and my little sister wasn't enough, she _did_ just become a Magical Girl and had no idea what she was doing and it made my sister to do the same; make a contract with the rat _Kyubey_ (How cute… for a demon in disguised) and become a Magical Girl. She was the second so I was the last.

When they both managed to kill the Witch and save our parents and myself from death Kyubey told us about Witches, Familiars and Magical People, of course this was later when we convinced our parents to go home and rest and the three of us talked with the thing after.

I was the last to make the wish, I didn't do it back then when it offered me (I was skeptical of becoming a Magical _Boy_ , so used with the thought of Magical _Girl_ ) but after my 3rd Witch encounter with my sisters (I always went with my sisters when there was a Witch nearby, they were doing great during their encounters with Familiars and Witches, before the 3rd encounter with a Witch we faced 2 Witches and about 5 familiars) I made my wish because this Witch was _much much_ stronger than the other Witches from before.

No, not telling you my wish, that's private!

So, for about a year me and my sisters were doing great in protecting our city and the towns surrounding it…

It changed after a few months I turned 16… I learned the horrifying truth about Witches and Magical People, about _Kyubey_ (In-Kyu-Bey-Tor… _Incubator_ … The **_RAT_** ) and… I… split up with my family because of a certain incident. Not going to say.

I stay in touch… Sometimes. I live in another city now and I protect that city… Even if it means facing Witches and Familiars… As disgusting as it is… I was trapped in a cursed life… I was fine, I guess?… I forbade Kyubey from making contracts in my city and the towns surrounding it (I lost track on how many times I kept Kyubey from a potential contract and ended up killing the damned thing but it kept coming back) , I kept hostile Magical People away from my city and I continued living my cursed life… How many times have I tried suicide before I learned my body is a puppet? Thoughts of crushing my soul gem?... I don't know, but I don't have them as much anymore and I just… trudge on with life I guess.

How can I do this with my soul gem on the threat of turning into a grief seed while the thoughts of despair and grief while fighting Familiars and Witches?

For some reason my family (I suspect my family since my sisters had this perk too) has a perk. What perk you ask? Our soul gems don't taint at the regular speed of regular soul gems. The amount of magic a regular magical person, _even_ for some veteran only darkens our soul gems when it usually turns completely black for others.

A trait my little sister discovered and we experimented and confirmed.

We have no idea why though, not even Kyubey… Though I suspect he's lying or at least withholding the information like every other information he keeps away.

Anyway, for that reason I stock up on Grief Seeds, I keep them locked away in a magical container made from my magic for emergencies. I give some to the Magical Persons who need them the most and keep them away from the Hostiles that have mostly clean gems (Such Greediness ne?).

I stock up on Grief Seeds but I don't let Familiars run loose, every Familiar I find is immediately destroyed along with the Witch nearby (if I managed to find it before it gets away). Unfortunately whenever I have a full Grief Seeds I _have_ to give it to the rat, I couldn't figure out a way to _completely_ destroy it without the risk of a Witch spawning and the only way I know is giving it to Kyubey.

We have a very strained and rocky relationship.

* * *

I just finished a patrol around the city when I heard of them.

The Monsters.

Not Monsters like Witches and Kyubey but Monsters of Goat People, Skeletons, a Dino Scientist and a Fish Lady…

Sounds and looks bizarre. But not the weirdest thing I've seen, the minions, Familiar and Witches make up for that ( _Seriously_ though, what the heck is with that?)

It wasn't until a few months later that I meet with an actual monster. It was a cartoonish looking ghost that was being made fun at by a couple of seniors of a local highschool, they were making fun and subtly threatening him in my bakery.

Yes I own a bakery despite my age… though it actually belongs to my aunt who's in the hospital but she gave me the bakery so it's mine. I don't go to an actual school, I'm self taught and I take online lessons and tests but from time to time I drop by the local schools to teach or learn.

I didn't like those stereotypical jock bullies and scolded them and defended the poor ghost, when they threatened me and tried to find the owner of the bakery to get me fired (I was wearing a hair net and an apron and was working the register cause it was my turn to work the register) I shocked them by saying I was the owner and the boss and I quickly kicked them out.

Word soon spread that my bakery was a neutral zone, no fighting, no threatening, no bullying and any other violence. I was kind to my monster customers (they came after Napstablook [the cartoony ghost] said positive things about the bakery) and promptly threw out anyone that threatened my neutral but kind zone. I gained monster approval from both monsters and monster fanatics.

When the news stated that the Royal Family of the Monster kind was moving into my city I didn't care, but I took extra care in taking care of the Witches before they… _dusted_? any monsters to avoid everything going to hell.

Of course, everything changed when I helped a skeleton, a kid, and a dino lady from a couple of racist jerks.

… I don't know if I miss my normal life, nor do I know if I hate or like this abnormal life but meeting them? It confirmed my decisions.

* * *

"Good morning Napstablook" I greeted with a smile as one of my newest regular comes in through the door… _Literally_.

"O-Oh… Good… morning… Yui" whispered Napstablook as he shyly comes forward, I sent a warning glare at the sneers of some customers (they couldn't stay away from _my_ delicious treats so they put up with it) "The usual?" I ask with a knowing smile and the ghost nods his head with a small almost unnoticeable smile "Alright! A bag of vanilla shortcake with spooky crackers and ruby sprinkles coming right up and of course let's not forget the marshmallow top hat"

I winked at the ghost making him giggle quietly, I was one of those bakery's that did some custom made cakes and sweets and ever since he made his custom order he almost _always_ orders the same thing.

I had a small batch already ready for him, he came by that much and I fear that I almost might call him a _friend_ , you must understand how dangerous that is for me right? How _risky_ that is?

I shook my head and bagged the treats and gave them to Napstablook, the bag glowed slightly silver as Napstablook 'grabbed' it using his magic… Magic, heh how lucky were the monsters for them to be _born_ with them instead of cursed? a familiar voice whispers in my ear but I ignore it completely.

"Tha… Thank you… Yui… oh nooo… I h-have to go… I'm… sorry Yui" Napstablook apologized and I waved it away with a smile "Go ahead Napstablook, it was nice for you to drop by again! See you when I see you I suppose" I said and watched as the ghost floated out the door with his treats, the ghost whispering a goodbye before he leaves.

Silly thing.

"Yui, your shifts over" Terry says as he comes out from the back. Terry's one of the workers here, he's been working before me and was under my aunt before, the guy's blonde and has brown eyes, like chocolate.

"Mkay, thanks Terry. I'll see you tomorrow" I waved goodbye as I went to change. It was a Saturday, my shifts ended very early on Saturdays unless it was busy. I changed from my uniform and into my casual day clothes, a black hoodie with white designs, a red scarf, blue comfy jeans and nice running shoes.

As I exited through the alley I stopped in my tracks " _Kyubey_ " I mentally said dully as the white demon landed on my head, I resisted the urge to strangle the damned thing but this was not the place and was still slightly public. Better not risk it… no matter how tempting it is.

" _Greetings Yui, I will have to keep this brief. Your sister is on the move, she will be here approximately 3 weeks and 4 days from now. She says Elexis Park 12 midnight_ " Kyubey 'says' with a cute tilt of his head, again resist the temptation as you keep walking man.

" _I see, go back to Dexa City. Tell her I'll be there…_ " I say and Kyubey nods, jumping off and disappearing from sight. The beast doesn't stop for a contract, it just keeps going before disappearing, out of the city.

How do I know this?

… It was a disgusting process but I can sense him if he's in my city and I can sense if he's stopped somewhere to do a contract. He lets out this sort of energy signaling an interest of a contract and I stop him. Simple as that, I usually stop what I'm doing and follow him when the energy appears.

Anyway, with that out of the way and a mental note on that I continue my way to the park.

The park was a nice place to be on Saturdays like these, slinging my bag on one shoulder I carry on to my usual spot. It was a nice spot, underneath a big full-grown tree was a comfortable bench that had a nice view on the whole park with its ponds and trees and people and recently monsters.

The park wasn't big per say but it wasn't small either.

As I walk along towards my spot I see a familiar couple of jockish jerks that were most probably harassing the skeleton, the kid and the dinosaur lady.

The skeleton was short, he wore a blue hoodie that had a fluffy trail around the hood. He had black shorts with white llines at the side and wore comfortable _pink crocs_ … Okay, I'm getting a lazy vibe off of him.

The yellow dinosaur-looking lady was slightly hunched, probably slightly stressed with things, was wearing a shirt with freakin' _Monkey D. Luffy_ on it. Definitely an anime fan, she wore comfortable slacks and had tennis shoes on.

The kid had a purple sweater on with a pink stripe going at the middle around the waist and had brown hair, I couldn't see the kid's face cause their back was turned but was clutching the arm that was being held by one of the jerks. The skeleton did not look happy and the yellow dinosaur lady was even in slight tears.

"Oi! Dumb and Dumbo! What the heck are you doing this time?!" I called out annoyed at the two and said 'Dumb and Dumbo' turned to look at me.

Dumb was actually a typical blonde hot guy, blonde hair and blue eyes and he was on the football team from the jersey he was wearing with his name on it, his name? _Reginald_ , but if you called him that he would've punched you from here to next month… at least that's what he _says_ he'll do, anyway he calls himself Reg.

Dumbo was a fellow black haired and eyed boy, he wasn't bad of a looker too though he had glasses on and yes he was part of the school football team too. Though he was more American as I am Asian. His name is William though he goes by Bill.

"Oh, it's you again" Reg sneered at me with disgust while Bill glared at me "What do _you_ want monster lover?" Bill spat and grunted when the kid got the chance to get his hand back from his grip and hid behind the skeleton.

"What _I_ want is for you jerks to lay off them, they haven't done anything to you. 'Sides, threatening a kid? That's low even for you" Reg scoffs "Threatening? We were _savin_ the kid from these **_freaks_**!" he said with a puffed chest.

"Oh yeah? Then why's he hiding behind the skeleton _away_ from you?" I asked dryly and Bill replied with a very stupid answer "They've obviously brainwashed the kid! He's a _human_ and their _monsters_ , they should've stayed trapped under that fucking mountain!" he said with a shit eating grin.

The skeleton's eye pulsed and a boney hand clutched at his hoodie while the other two flinch.

I glared at the two idiots "You guys are _morons_ you know that? And cursing in front of a kid? Strike three boys" both twits adopted a confused look "What was strike one and two?" Reg asked dumbly.

"Strike one" I say as I suddenly have my fist in his gut making him bowl over "Was me seeing you guys and ruining my day with your idiocy" dodging Bill's enraged attempt to hurt me with me bending backwards and promptly kicking his side "Strike two was harassing another set of monsters for the 4th time this month" I told them as I dusted the imaginary dust from my hands at the two wimps (they can barely take a punch, _wimps_ ).

"Strike three was cursing in front of a kid" I said lastly as I looked down at them, they were groaning and clutching their side and stomach. I turned to the monsters and gave them a curt nod before continuing my walk to my spot of the park while saying "Leave them there, I didn't hurt them enough for them to need the hospital, just a good bruise".

I stopped briefly as I felt something tugging my scarf and looked back to see the kid clutching my scarf "Hm? What is it kid?" I asked and they made a motion with their hand. Sign language, I thought as I recognize the motion but I didn't know what is said.

"he said thanks for protecting him and us"

A voice said, I looked up to see the skeleton and dinosaur lady "Y-Yeah, th-thanks for th-that" the lady said with a nervous smile.

"Nah, it's no problem…" I smirked " ** _Tibia_** honest, I had a **_bone_** to pick with them for months now" I don't know why I did that, but it was too good to pass up! The skeleton perked and his grin grew while the kid snickered, dino lady's eyes widened and groaned into a clawed hand.

"Not another one" was what she muttered under her breath while the skeleton stepped up "nice pun, very **_punny_**. i'm sans, sans the skeleton" he introduced as he stretched for a handshake as I chortle at the obvious pun "I'm Yui, nice to meet you Sans the Skeleton… I bet you have a **_skele-ton_** of puns in your arsenal, whoops I'm sorry did I steal that from you? It was too **_humerus_** to pass on, I was feeling a bit **_bonely_** lately so I couldn't resist" San's was shaking with laughter as the brown haired kid was now giggling madly and the dino lady was now groaning louder.

"nice to meet **_yui_** too" chortled Sans and I grinned, no idea why I punned but eh, it's been a while.

I learnt their names. The kid was Frisk and the lady was Alphys, their names sounded familiar but I'll look into that later.

We talked for a bit before they had to go, we exchanged numbers since they wanted to talk again, I had no complaints.

… I really should have known better shouldn't I?

* * *

That night, I went to patrol again.

Dressed in a black cloak and a silver mask that was usually in the shadows, I travelled through the city on the lookout for any Witches or Familiars and I found a trail. Following my soul gem I found myself in a street in a town, I caught a figure moving at the corner of my eye and I quickly hide in the shadows.

My eyes widened to see a kid, _Frisk_ walking down the street alone with a dazed and confused strange look on his face "Oh no…" I whisper and quickly followed the young child, but before he could go anywhere else I used my magic to knock him unconscious and left them laying down the street and made sure to have some protections around him just in case " _Line Unwind, Binding Line; Protect and Prosper. Let no one of ill intent touch this slumbering soul, those of care may touch and hold. Binding Line, Line Unwind_ " I chanted softly as thin strips of silver strings appeared from my soul gem and wrapped around Frisk's body before disappearing, above hidden in a lamp post was a silver butterfly made from various silver strings that pointed towards Frisk.

I followed my soul gem and entered the labyrinth that was right around the corner, just in time as two skeletons, a dinosaur, fish and goat lady to come running down the street in a slight panic.

"kiddo!"  
"My child!"  
"HUMAN FRISK!"  
"PUNK!"  
"F-Frisk!"

* * *

The labyrinth was wonky and crazy, just like every other labyrinth, paths that lead from somewhere to nowhere.

Minions of stone slabs with cotton legs and gumdrop eyes appeared, some even had candy wrapper wings. They were harmless though, none of them moved to attack me so I ignored them but my guard was up and ready.

As I progressed I met with the hostile minions, it was still a stone slab but this time they had dust legs and cotton bunny years that turned into blades while the ones with wings dropped more of the hostile minions.

They were sliced to bits by my black chakrams, circular blades that acted as boomerangs .

It wasn't long before I met with the Witch of the Labyrinth.

Made of jewels and paper, embedded at the wall at the start before it detached itself from said wall and summoned more slabbed minions, this time they had jewels for eyes and either made of silver or gold.

I was in a cave of some sorts, wedges of stones, platforms of jewels, flying mining carts with jewel skulls as wheels…

Not the weirdest labyrinth I've been to.

Jumping unto a amethyst platform, kicking away a slab minion I look for any weak spots. Flaring my cloak I shot out a hail of black chakrams at the Witch, cutting away minions and looking for any potential weak spots. The Witch shrieked and let out a beam from its onyx eyes, I dodged it and jumped towards a stone edge and jumped towards another platform.

Taking on a different approach I distracted it by snapping my fingers and letting my chakrams go wild as I looked around.

I dodged another beam and deflected more minions from my way.

* * *

It took a few hours, while the Witch was weaker than other Witches it was one of the more cunning ones. The actual Witch was a minecart with a ruby heart carved on its underside, the giant jewel monster was a puppet… How familiar-like.

It dropped a Grief Seed, a small onyx decorated it mockingly… a memory to the previous Magical Person.

I observed my soul gem, it was very murky and dark, nearly black and overtaking its original color. Gray Silver.

It was time to use one, so I used the Grief Seed and watched emotionlessly as the darkness was drawn to the Seed like a magnet. One use left for this one.

I sealed it in a magic bind and tucked it away before making my move to leave.

"STOP RIGHT THERE PUNK!"

I jerked and flipped to the side, landing on my knee and my eyes widened at the sight of the blue spear that pierced at where I was standing at! Eek! I looked back to see a fish woman who was holding a big blue spear, a yellow eye glaring at me while the other was patched away.

Alphys was behind her, Sans was beside her with another skeleton that towered over them and was in strange armor-like clothing and behind them was a goat lady that cradled Frisk protectively.

The two skeletons had summoned bones, while the goat woman had balls of fire crackling around her, floating and bobbing.

"What'd ya do to Frisk?! Who that heck are you?!" The fish woman demanded summoning more spears, I took a step back but stayed silent, everything was tense.

"PLEASE WHOEVER YOU ARE, SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE ROYAL GUARD!" screamed the taller skeleton, eye blazing orange while Sans' eye blazed blue.

…

All was still before I made the first move, I stomped and black flames came to life at my feet, shielding me from the blue spears and bones (white _and_ blue?) and quickly dashed away, using my magic to enhance my speed and quickly book it out of there!

* * *

Sans let out a disgruntled grunt as the mysterious and suspicious stranger booked it, he was too far for him to drag him back with magic "he's too far" he said as his eye blacked out before white pin pricks appeared once again.

"Who the heck was that guy?!" Undyne asked furiously while Alphys looked over to where the black flames were, after the guy left the flames were quickly put out "I-I guess that ru-rules out human… No hu-human h-has mag-magic" Alphys stuttered before sending a worried look towards Frisk.

Frisk looked to be sleeping in Toriel's arms, what they didn't know at the back of their neck was a mark that faded quickly and a silver butterfly flew high above them, the spell still in effect.

"Come, let us go home. We need to take care of Frisk" Toriel said as she began to walk away, looking at her child with worry "I AGREE MISS TORIEL, WE MUST MAKE SURE THE HUMAN IS WELL. I SHALL PREPARE MY SPAGHETTI FOR THEM TO EAT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed making Sans crack a grin.

"good for you bro, we all had a **_tire_** ing day" he said as he stood beside a car, leaning against it and his footwear making contact with its tire, Toriel chuckled as the others groaned "INDEED I… **SAAANS** " yelled an irate Papyrus and Sans chuckled and left with the others, he glanced back before moving forward.

It was indeed a tiring day.

* * *

 **End of I**

* * *

 **A/Nem:** There! One down, two more to go in Undertale Magica! After that it's either **_Attack on Ninja_** or **_Jack Spicer Shots_**.

Welp, that's all for now!

See you next chapter, which is soon!

* * *

 **Nem leaves with a glass of ice water. She did not steal a sandwich.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We of the **_Ate Your Sandwich Siblings_** do not own any of the characters, games, information and etc. that we use in our stories. We only own our Oc's, made up information, stories and plotlines that we make for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Yup one chapter left before I'll start updating randomly.

Keep in mind these parts were first omakes so are a little short from what I usually do. I will be UPDATING RANDOMLY so no schedule there.

Keep it going

* * *

 **II**

 **Sunday**

 **aka**

 **A day for relaxation and forget your worries... temporarily**

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.v_**

Yui sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his room, his patrol over the city was done. He found a couple of Familiars but the only Witch he encountered was the one that nearly nabbed Frisk.

And after nearly made into a shish kabob by Undyne and the Skeleton brothers he pretty much ran away, he was glad he had his cloak and mask on so the risk of being seen was less likely and if he was than they wouldn't be able to identify him.

There were close instances on where he was nearly caught but his mask and cloak came pretty handy.

That goat woman back there, he knew those monsters looked familiar. Queen Toriel of the UnderGround, Undyne Captain of the Royal Guard, Alphys Royal Scientist and Frisk the Monster Ambassador. He suspected that the two skeletons were part of the royal guard, well 'Papyrus' did shout out his name and the Royal Guard.

He didn't think the punny and lazy skeleton Sans (he's only met him _once_ but he feels like the guy's pretty much a punny and lazy from his attitude and outfit) would've been part of the Royal Guard but then again when one would look at him the thought of him being a friggin _Magical Boy_ would not come to mind.

He hoped Frisk was okay and wondered faintly if he would remember… nah, probably not.

Rolling to his side Yui looked at the clock [ _2:28 AM]_ and sighed before closing his eyes and getting sleep. While sure his body could go _days_ without sleep and he slept _way_ less than the average person (courtesy of Little White Rat Monster) but he still needed sleep, his mentality needed it and his mind could still become tired.

He ignored the white rat that snoozed on his window sill, he couldn't do any lasting damage on the thing, if the current body's dead it just appears with another one and eats the dead corpse ( _GROSS_ ).

The weight of the day crashed as he slipped into a blissful sleep.

...

Red orbs opened to look at the Magical Boy sleeping in his bed, they needed to watch this one, a lot of potential along with this one's genetics… Humans were pathetic and strange to them but all the same they were interesting as well.

This one has made contact with the monsters of Ebott, the _Royal Family_ and anomaly. They need and will watch this one, it will answer unanswered questions and theories perhaps. With that red eyes closed and napped.

* * *

He awoke to the feel of his phone vibrating against his waist, he blinked and glanced at the clock [ _9:38 AM_ ] and groaned groggily before feeling for his phone.

[Unknown]  
 _9:35  
yo, kiddo. remember me? sans the skeleton with a **skele-ton** of puns in his arsenal_

Yui blinked and wracked his brain before releasing a snort and texted back

[Yui]  
 _9:40  
Yes, and good morning Sans. I do remember you. Now what do you want? It's too early to wake up on a_

Yui glanced at the digital clock, a Sunday, no work on Sunday.

 _Sunday._

He got an immediate reply.

[Unknown]  
 _it's about 9:40 in the mornin kid_

[Yui]  
 _Exactly, and don't call me kid_

[Unknown] _  
mkay. i'll call you kid cuz your are one compared to me, anyway frisk wants ya to hand with us today ya dig?_

[Yui]

Fine, what time? and where?

[Unknown]  
 _same park, around lunch. that okay with you?_

[Yui]  
 _Yeah why not? I'll be there around 11 or so, just let me wake up_

[Unknown]  
 _alrighty then, i'll see **yui** around then. **ketchup** with ya later_

It took a minute for him to process this and he groaned but there was a small smirk somewhere on his lips.

[Yui]  
 _I should have never told you my name.  
The first time was good but this time?  
Gah_

[Unknown]  
 _heh_

Yui rolled un to the floor from the bed, he didn't feel pain from that only a light smack whereas other people would be groaning in slight pain (puppet body) and looked towards the window-sill, his eye twitched to see _Kyubey_ still sleeping there.

Grabbing a gun from under the bed, he used his magic to have it silent and aimed at the damned thing before firing. The Incubator jumped out of the way, though his tail now had a couple of holes in it, the bullets flies out the window as it was open.

" _Good morning Yui, I do wish you would stop doing that_ " Kyubey scolded emotionlessly with a fake tone of playfulness, the thing doesn't comprehend emotions, not _real_ emotions. Yui shrugged before putting the gun back where it was "I haven't done that for a week, I had to break the record" he said nonchalantly before stretching lightly.

" _… You will be meeting with those monster and human child yes?_ " it questioned him and Yui ignored him " _The child has much potential you know, I know not why you forbade me making contracts in this city. More Magical People will provide more Witches and more Grief Seeds, it is a natural cir-!_ " they were abruptly cut off as it's body died from the small silver and black chakram that embedded itself to the body right down to the wall before disappearing in a silver and black flame.

Yui glared at it as right his arm was stretched to it, soul gem floating over his ring of that hand and glowing with magic. It wasn't long before another Kyubey appeared through the window and sighed at the sight of its mangled corpse before promptly getting closer and started to eat the dead body to get rid of it.

The Magical Boy grimaced at the scene and looked away "You know why I forbade you from making contracts in my city, not that you understand anyway. But make one in my city and the towns around it and I'll keep hunting your bodies down until you're left with one last one and you won't ever come back" he threatened as his eyes flashed silver before turning back to black.

" _An illogical notion but very well, I shall continue not contracting within your territory. But what a waste to the many potential contrators_ " it said before jumping out the window.

Yui huffed and glared before heading to the bathroom for a bath.

He needed to think about something else beside the rat, he needs to check on Frisk and make sure the kid's alright.

* * *

Dressed in a dark gray hoodie and comfy black jeans and blue running sneakers, Yui strolled through the park looking for the skeleton and kid that invited him.

He found them eating ice scream, wait scratch that, _nice_ scream (he quite enjoyed the nice scream, mmm~) nearby a nice scream stand while hanging out with Alphys and Undyne.

"O-Oh! H-Hi, Yu-Yui!" Alphys greeted with a nervous grin as Undyne looked at him with suspicion "sup kid?" Sans grinned lazily while Frisk waved with a bright smile.

He stopped as Undyne stepped over to him, much to the protest of the dinosaur scientist, and looked him over "SO! You're the dude that defended my girlfriend?" she asked with her arms cross and eyes narrowed. Yui blinked and glanced at Alphys (she blushed red, it kinda looked orange from her skin) before looking at Undyne "I guess?" he shrugged and Undyne smirked "Awesome! The name's Undyne, Undyne Marina and _this_ " she wraps an arm around a very red (or orange?) "is my girlfriend Alphys Texarus!" she says proudly.

(Yes I made up their last names cuz I dunno)

"Nice to meet you I guess, I'm Yui Hyuuga" he introduced and wondered if-! "H-Hyuuga as in like the Hyuuga's from Naruto?!" Alphys said excitedly, Undyne blinked and grinned "Isn't that the guys that kinda look blind but actually have super awesome eyes?!" she said and he chuckled.

Yui nodded "Yes, though unfortunately I was not born with the super awesome eyes that is the Byakugan" he said with a grin making Undyne pout but grinned quickly.

Soon the three dissolved into talks of anime with Frisk piping in from time to time with Sans translating for them. What Yui didn't notice was the frown that Sans hid as he observed him, he didn't the concerned glances he would get from Frisk as he and Sans talked quietly.

A common thought between the two ' _w/Where was your SOUL?_ '

* * *

Frisk liked Yui, he was kind, easy going and a good guy.

But the teen concerned them, from time to time they would see the old eyes that would be hidden by another set of eyes that seemed _fake_. His posture seems kind of tired… like _Sans_ before when…

Then there was his SOUL. They couldn't find it.

It _felt_ like it was there, pulsing and living but _where was it_? Hidden, or misplaced which was unheard of.

There was something hiding and blocking his soul and they knew Sans knew. They just hoped that Yui was okay, he seems like a very good friend that they would like get along with and would hate to lose.

* * *

 ** _First Person P.O.V; Yui Hyuuga_**

I had fun hanging out with them. They were a really nice group that I feel like I'm getting close to.

 ** _That's dangerous, you'll put them in danger, break away, it'll hurt in the end_**

A whisper says to me and I ignore it, just for today. I wanted to forget.

 ** _Idiot, you'll never forget, you're cursed with this, break away and it won't hurt, you don't deserve to be with them, you'll hurt them in the end, they'll DIE_**

 _Shut **up**_ , mentally screaming to myself. I'm going crazy huh?

The voice stayed silent but it wasn't gone, it would come back like every day since that day.

But anyway, later on my bakery somehow came into the conversation. It made them curious so I lead them to my bakery, showing them the goods we made and everything.

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

Undyne got addicted to the bakery's orange flavored pocky while Alphys really enjoyed the anime themed goods that were there. Sans had a good time with the bone pocky Yui had stored away for Halloween though he gave the skeleton an odd look when he drowned his sticks in ketchup but shrugged it away. Frisk like the cloud vanilla cupcakes and kind of went wild with the chocolate waterfall cookies and Yui swore their eyes flashed red or something.

Throughout the whole thing Yui noticed the silver butterfly that flew within the shadows and stayed away enough for the monsters and human child to not notice it, Yui thought about cutting the spell off but left it just in case something similar happens in the future.

By the time it was 4 they said their goodbyes as Toriel called and had them hurry home, Yui grinned and waved them goodbye and nodded at their promise to hang out again.

When they were out of view he frowned and went back home, his house was a few blocks away from the bakery so he could just walk there whenever he felt like it in his free time or to work. When he entered his bedroom he was faintly pleased at the fact Kyubey was not in his house, nor his city.

He buried himself underneath the covers and laid there, staring at his silver soul gem that materialized from his ring. Yui blinked owlishly as he suddenly stare at the slightly cartoonish heart that sat on his hands where his soul gem was, the heart was made of silver crystal that glowed slightly like a rainbow, his face reflected on its surface in fractals and sure enough when he blinked again the heart was gone and his soul gem returned.

Shaking his head he vanished his soul gem and just muttered on how his head was finally breaking and he was going insane. He was already mostly asleep before he noticed the black blob that moved at the corner of his eye and he had soon forgotten the goopy thing as he slipped into sleep.

At the corner the black blob jerked and melted, hardening at random times before melting again. This continued before a small white object appeared in the mass of solidifying liquid before it disappeared back in the liquefying solid. What seemed to be hours later the blob jerked into the shadows and disappeared just in time for Kyubey to appear at the closed window staring into the room before taking it's leave.

* * *

I still had nightmares. That was both a relief and a burden.

Dreaming and Nightmares told me I was still _me_ , that I still had my humanity, my emotions. In my dreams I was blissful, I was human and my body was not a puppet and my family and I were happy… In my Nightmares I was tortured, I was barely human and my body was only a husk and my family and I were miserable… Sometimes I mistake reality as a Nightmare and hoped to wake up or for it to change into a blissful Dream.

 _I was back there, that first labyrinth of the first Witch that I ever encountered. The first Witch that both my sisters faced. We were fine._

 _I was back there, that labyrinth back then that…_

 _"Don't worry lil' bro! Your big sis is right here!" Mei grinned  
"We'll be fine big brother! There's two of us and one of them!" Natsuki said proudly._

 _I was scared then I wasn't because_ they _were there and we would be fine…_

 _…_

 _W-We…  
Should…  
Ha-Have…  
Been **Fine** …_

 _" **AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

* * *

I woke to my own blood and my severed arm.

I groaned and ignored the small twinges of pain ( _You can ignore the pain so easily when your body is just puppet_ ) my arm was twitching.

I focused and a silver thread appeared from my apparent stump and my severed arm, after seeing Kakuzu and the fact I severed my arm so much I copied him to an extent. The arm floated and placed itself against my stump and silver threads began to sew it back together, when it was back on the silver threads glowed before dulling and began to heal the two pieces of my body together again.

The thread would disappear when the arm was fully healed and once again I'm thankful for my genetic because by this point I would've been a Witch by now with the amount of magic I did and how Grief Seeds were somewhat rare.

I flexed my arm and didn't even wince at the dull flare of pain that shot across it before it disappeared completely, the silver threads visibly turned into giant strings of thread that were crisscrossed and yeah… _I'm so fucked up_ I thought in a rare moment of cursing before going to clean the blood the old fashion way.

You might be wondering on why I'm so nonchalant on how my arm was _severed_ from my torso and why it happened?

The nightmares that came made me hurt myself just to wake up, I did it unconsciously. It really freaked me out at the start when my arm laid on the bed while I flailed around the room and spreading blood everywhere. When I videoed my sleep, the video of when I had a nightmare made my magic materialize, usually around my arm and have it cut off to get me to wake up.

Before after that incident that had me split up from my family, I had two-four nightmares a week. It mellowed down to me having a nightmare every week or two, I became so proficient in cleaning blood in the old fashion way. Before I used magic since I wasn't all that good but using magic while I was healing took more than usual.

Anyway, I called my bakery to tell them I would be late for a while. Luckily it wasn't a rush day despite it being Monday, I cleaned the blood which took _hours_ from the sheets to the floor and the pillow not to mention the smell of metal in the room.

Eating wasn't much of a necessity anymore so I didn't bother with breakfast before leaving to the bakery. Though I didn't expect to see Frisk and his family and friends to be at the bakery, the queen and king of the UnderGround was in my bakery!

* * *

 **End for II**

* * *

Two's done! One left till the next update. I have no idea what else to say but I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

 **** **Nem Leaves. She just leaves.** **II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We of the **_Ate Your Sandwich Siblings_** do not own any of the characters, games, information and etc. that we use in our stories. We only own our Oc's, made up information, stories and plotlines that we make for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Last one till the next random update! Warning to those who don't know me; I tend to add other things a tad too quickly just to make things interesting. And sometimes that gets too annoying for the others, ALSO I add characters from other animes, movies and other genres and etc. because I was too lazy to make an OC (you will see in this part)

Later.

Hope you enjoy my work!

Let's do this

* * *

 **III**

 **More Things**

 **aka**

 **More Past-ish things**

* * *

 ** _First Person P.O.V; Yui Hyuuga_**

When I got the shop from my Auntie, I never expected Royalty of _any_ kind to appear in my bakery and it was the _Monster_ King and Queen mind you.

I opened the door to my bakery to start work and I just stop and stare at the two white furry goat monsters that are standing in my little bake shop… _My_ little bakery… My brain short circuited for a minute there and needed a few seconds to reboot.

It was Sans who noticed me first and brought the attention of their Majesties along with the others ( _Kami-sama **whywouldyoudothisSans**_ ) "ah, yo kiddo! hope ya didn't mind but i brought a few extras, after we bought our snacks from you and testa ** _pie_** d on your behalf they couldn't resist coming back" he said with that shit-faced grin as he looked at me in amusement.

Queen Toriel snorted and giggled while Papyrus bemoaned on the pun.

But I snapped from my daze and flushed before actually entering and bowed to the two rulers of the Underground "I am honored to meet you your Majesties" I said to them with a low bow, my Japanese side showing before I turned to Sans with a twitchy grin "It's fine Sans… I could have used a forewarning **_dough_** " I punned making the Queen chortle and the tall skeleton looked at me with such disbelief and betrayal I hid my snort in a cough.

Though I was slightly busy that the fact _I_ of all people made a Queen _laugh_.

I was one of those people who really respected royalty like this and would get jittery around them cause look at it my perspective; There's a _Queen_ and _King_ in _your_ shop, who _wouldn't_ be as jittery as me?!

Queen Toriel laughed good-naturedly "It's fine my child, please drop the formalities. We are hardly rulers anymore so please, call me Toriel" she said with a warm smile that…

 _"Yui" soft black eyes smiled  
"Yui!" excited black eyes smiled_

I quickly pushed them away and smiled back, my hand accepting her handshake hoping she wouldn't notice the small trembles that came from it. Both from pain and slight emotional trauma.

Fuck, I fear for today.

"Of course You-Toriel. And I suspect you wish for me to do the same for you Sir Asgore?" I asked the king (holy, he has the hair of blonde Mufasa and the beard of a younger healthier blonde Gandalf) who nodded cheerily "Howdy, and if you don't mind I would like it if you'd drop the formalities with me as well" he said with a bright smile.

 _"Yui~" teased brown eyes with a bright smile  
"Yui" stern but loving brown eyes with bright smile_

Oh god why, fear confirmed. I should have never have left my bed, my arm was a warning enough.

If they saw I faltered at that then they either didn't or didn't mention it but I quickly shoved them away in my head and accept the handshake from Asgore.

"Please excuse me for a moment, I have to change to my uniform so I'll be back alright?" I asked with a grin and they nod, why is Frisk carrying a pot with a golden flower on it? Eh, think later, work now.

I slipped into the back of the counter and then out to the changing room to change into my uniform before slipping back and taking over the register from Rika (Rika's the same age as me and she's very nice albeit a bit punkish, she's a redhead and has blue eyes) "Well, what can I get you?"

I grinned at Undyne as she ordered the orange-flavored Pocky while Alphys ordered the anime-themed cupcake of the day. Sans wanted more of those bone Pocky's and his brother asked if there was anything Spaghetti flavored… He sniffled when I said it but I said I could decorate a cake to look like one.

He perked at that, it's like looking at a puppy who just got his bone… Heh.

I noticed I was ignoring Frisk, well can't have that now can we? "Sorry there Frisk, I didn't see you there. My, what a short kid you are" I teased and peeked over the counter, making the kid pout and huff.

"Ugh, why are we even here?"

I blinked at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere.

"You could've just left me at home to play Five Nights at Freddy's but _nooo_ you drag me here with you!"

Correction, the sudden voice coming from a _potted plant_. I stared at the golden flower that had a scowl on its face, he (telling from the voice) rolled his eyes and snapped at me "What? Never seen a talking flower before?" he snarked and I blinked and shook my head slowly.

The flower scoffed and grunted when Frisk lightly smacked it's petals, huffing and silently scolding the flower who growled before putting on an _entirely_ _fake_ smile that was bittersweet "Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!" he said in a fake cheerful tone before glaring at Frisk "There! You happy now?!" he demanded and grumbled as Frisk petted his petals approvingly.

"Ooookaay, want to order something?" I questioned as I just shoved the thought away, there were many types of monster I reminded myself as I took down more of the orders. Frisk wanted the same thing he ordered yesterday while Flowey eyed the vanilla cupcake with little white flowers with a weird look on his face… like old regret but it was quickly hidden away.

I apologized to Asgore and Toriel for taking their orders last but they laughed it off saying they insisted the others to have their orders taken first.

Asgore ordered a batch of Lemon Meringue Muffins that were on stock today.

"Do you have Butterscotch cinnamon pie?" Toriel asked and I blinked before shaking my head "No, I don't believe I've heard of that recipe… tell me more!" I said happily with stars in my eyes at the chance of learning a new recipe. Toriel laughed and we dissolved into a pastry themed conversation for a few minutes before she changed her order to the velvet pie we had on the menu.

"If you want to wait you can take a free table and sit down, there are book shelves all around so feel free to read or do what you like" I say to them and watched as they took residence in a nearby empty table.

Hopefully nothing bad would happen next because it was already a bad-ish morning for me.

* * *

I stand corrected, most humans are idiots.

I kicked out a group that were not… monster-friendly, it would have been a more peaceful endeavor if they hadn't _manhandle_ Frisk and tried to force him to leave with them (I suspect they were also… unfavorable men for the looks they gave the poor kid, disgusting pigs).

"AND STAY OUT!" I shouted as I kicked the next man where I doubt he'll bear any kids anymore (I took note that most males humans and monsters alike within the room winced and went to instinctively protect their family jewels but oh so naïve Papyrus and the children were confused when they did) "You asshole! We'll sue you for this!" one dumb man shouted but recoiled when I stomped on his groin and looked at him in the eye.

"GO AHEAD!" I snarled "It won't work! This shop is government approved and I have videos and proof of the violence you and your group attempted _my_ customers! The _Glazed Gem_ Bakery is a strictly no violence zone and I have permits to throw out any violent and uncouth people like you! NOW GET THE HECK OUT OF MY SHOP! Oh and by the way THAT'S FOR CURSING IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" I shouted as I threw him over my shoulder and on to his fellow men who yelped and tumbled.

I wiped my hands of the imaginary dust with an angry huff, I hear distinct noise from my shop and saw the shocked looks of monsters, the cheerful faces of monster fanatics and the appalled and disgusted looks of the monster haters.

I glared at the monster haters warningly "Try something like that and I kick you out of here faster than you can say ' _Glazed Gem Surprise_ '. Remember this place has a no violence rule and I'm not afraid to use violence to deal with violence… Many of you remember my past achievements yes? Then sit down and be quiet" I barked as some paled and whispered to those who didn't know and paled as well.

I walked to Frisks' table with a apologetic grin "Yeah, sorry about that. I hate it when morons try to do that" I said to them and was bemused at their shocked looks before turning to Frisk "Broke anything Frisk? You okay?" I asked in concern and smiled when Sans translated his hands "kid says 'Thanks for protecting me Yui, I'm fine just a little bruised from the man's grip'" I nodded before hurrying behind the counter and fetched a grape lollipop and gave it to Frisk.

I winked at him "Shh… I stole it from my friend's sugar stash, if she ever finds out tell her it was Rodney who did it" I stage whispered making the table laugh with the exception of Flower of course, the little thing was just grumpily mumbling to himself with his little leaves curling around each other acting like crossed arms.

Undyne grinned widely at him "That was pretty impressive punk! And what's this about past achievements?" she asked with interest and I laugh at her "Thanks Undyne, the 'past achievements' things nothing don't work yourself over it" with a nervous laugh, last thing I wanted was for her to want to spar with me.

When I first started here I kind of made my own gang, they were mostly non Magical Persons but there were a couple who were now in their own city that they claimed. We were known as the Gem Survivors, pretty much fitting for those who knew what a Soul Gem was.

I was the leader of the group before I stepped down and let someone else take my title and the name was changed as most of the original members disbanded but most of the city remembers me. Remember the government approval thing? My Gang was more of a vigilante type deal but we also dealt with the criminals and there was this _one_ time I made big friends within the government.

Looks can be deceiving so look thoroughly before you make your move.

Actually… I wonder how Danny and Randy are doing, not to mention Sakura-chan and Jaq.

* * *

On Yui's dresser slept Kyubey who was beside a picture frame with an interesting picture held within it.

It had a younger Yui dressed in a silver trench coat and was smirking at the camera, a metal pipe stabbed into the ground at his hands that had black fingerless gloves with iron metal spikes at the knuckles. On his left cheek was a gothic 1 and his hair was messed up giving him a punkish look.

Around him were 4 people, two boys and two girls.

On his left were two boys. One had black hair and blue eyes while the other had dark violet hair and dark blue eyes. The black haired teen was wearing a dark green hoodie with black spots that seemed to melting and in his hands was a green metallic bat. The violet haired teen was wearing a vest and had a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and was signing vulgarly at the camera a big chain was hanging around his waist. The raventte had a gothic 3 on his right cheek and the other had a gothic 5.

On his right were two girls. One with light brown pink hair and green eyes and the other red hair and red eyes. The pink haired teen was wearing a black leather jacket and had brass knuckles on, she was grinning at the camera. The redhead had yellow goggles with red swirls on her head and a tattered black coat around her shoulders though her hands weren't in the sleeves, she had a giant wrench in one hand and had childishly stuck her tongue out at the camera with her finger pulling her eye down covering a black hook. On their left cheeks were gothic numbers, the redhead having a number 2 while the pinkhead had a number 4.

* * *

Ah, the good ol' days.

But enough, time to get back to baking!

* * *

 **End for III**

* * *

Hehehehehe, yeah I'll be doing things like that to make things interesting... The next chapter you get to see more action I think, depends on what my brain thinks. Ah brains... so damn annoying but so very interesting~

ALSO, next chapter will be longer than this.

I'm hungry

* * *

 **Nem leaves with your sandwich that she stole from your fridge.**


End file.
